The Urban Institute proposes to organize a conference to develop a suggested research agenda on issues of medical technology for the National Center for Health Services Research. The conference would consist of about 25 invited participants, representing health care providers, administrators regulators, and policymakers as well as leaders in research in the area. The goal of the conference will be the delineation of suggested research priorities, in the short-run and long-run, covering two general areas of research interest: (1) the evaluation of medical technology; and (2) analysis of the process of technological change in health care. A two day conference would be held in early December at the Sheraton Inn in West Palm Beach, Florida. The proceedings of the conference, which will include the suggested research agenda, discussion of criteria used to select research priorities, and copies of authored papers prepared for the conference, will be compiled by the grantee.